vr_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Ocelot
OCELOT '''Real Name: '''Edward Russo Jr '''Aliases: '''Kodora, Eddie Bandit, Mr. Wonderful, O-Cat, Jesus H.T. Christiansen, Kid Vicious, Ossy, Operation Ocelot, Project Ocelot, Jonin, GMF Champion '''Identity: '''Secret, Known to certain government agencies '''Citizenship: '''American/Japanese dual citizenship '''Place of Birth: '''Yokohama, Japan or Hollywood, FL '''First Appearance: '''Cheaper by the Slice episode #1 '''Occupation: '''Law Enforcement, former assassin, former thief '''Known Relatives: '''Edward Russo SR (Father, deceased), James Russo (Grandfather, deceased) , Karl (Hunter, son), Damian Russo (Sparrow Hawk , Son) '''Group Affiliation: '''SAI (Superpowers Administration Initiative), NSA (National Security Agency or No Such Agency), Vanguard, The Enforcers, Project Eclipse , 8th Division aka 8-Ball (defunct), Dead End Boys (defunct) '''Powers: '''Superhuman agility, Cat like senses and reflexes. Limited precognition during combat. Has the Oni of all past Jonin of his Ninja clan with in his essence. Possesses the 1st active Berserkergang gland in around 1000 years. Goes berserk when under extreme stress. '''Abilities: '''Trained as a Ninja, Forced Recon Marine, Astronaut and most all military and paramilitary equipment and agencies. '''Weapons: '''Generally uses a proton charged single or dual sword configuration, known to use a specialized proton blaster with a blade attached to the muzzle, know to use darts, spikes, knives, throwing stars, swing line projector, blow, crossbow et al. As of 1995, started wearing Aegis mk5 armour. Origin: Edward Russo was born in 1971 into Military servitude. He was sequestered into a ninja training camp. He was raised to be an assassin from birth. He quickly mastered all martial arts by the age of 10. We was able to defeat adult males in one on one combat, armed and unarmed. During this time he was under the tutilage of Sensei Mikari (Daimyo). He was harshly treated by the other youths in the camp, especially Mikazi who was the Jonin's (leader's) son and heir to the title. Mikazi would cheat during sparring matches and torture Edward ritualistically. There was nothing that could be done to stop Mikazi from this behavior. Ocelot, at the age of 10, snapped one day while Mikazi and 5 others cornered him and were beating him. Ocelot went berserk for the 1st time. He killed 3 of the youths before the Jonin stepped in and subdued him. Mikazi survived but was permanantly disfigure with a scar across his face and a missing pinky on his left hand. 2 days later, Col Christian Niekelle and a team of Scientists arrived at the camp and took Ocelot away. Ocelot was quickly brought to Hollywood Florida and was run through dosens of tests. He was forced to go berserk many times to study the behavior and try to control it. He was strapped to a table and the chemical that is secreted from the Berserkergang gland called Barmaniline, was extracted and injected in to test subjects. After 6 months of this treatment, he was then attached to the 8th Division. During this time, about a year and a half, Ocelot learned everything military. From piloting a harrier to saluting a general. Weapons, demolitions, counter intellegence, extracting information from a hostile- you name it. He became a master. He trained under Donald Stryker and his brother Duke Stryker. Duke, a sociopath and a serial killer, took Ocelot under his wing and taught him to brutalize human beings. They would go on missions and just slaughter innocent civilians for fun. Ocelot was twisting into another Duke, but Donald Styker saw that this would stop. He would take Ocelot out of the compound and treat him like a kid. Let him play at the beach or at the park. At age 12, Ocelot had a Berserk meltdown during an extraction of scientists in Afghanistan. Ocelot killed his own teammate Adam Baum aka Flying Squirrle and dismembered Duke by ripping Duke's Arm off and beating him almost to death with it. Ocelot found himself locked in a padded cell. The Berserkergang gland was extracted from his head. A team of telepaths and sorcerers ranging from Brainstorm of the Guardians to, at the time, new comer Spellbinder who was representing Sir Arthur Braddock, spend hundreds of man hours building psychic barriers, walls and wards to stop the progression of the Berserkergand gland which had grown back. They were sucessful, of they thought they were and Ocelot was to be put back into active duty. In 1983, The Destroyers took Los Angeles hostage for 4.5 billion dollars. The super team called Vanguard was formed. Ocelot was sent to Los Angeles to take down, Gemini specifically, but to aid in stopping the Destroyers. Mongoose recruited Ocelot duriing the battle and had him do some wet work that was pinnicle in stopping the Destroyers. Ocelot joined Vanguard undercover for SAI to keep tabs on them. After Brainstorm joined Vanguard as their advisor, he told Mongoose about Ocelot. This changed the dynamic within Vanguard. Ocelot was seen as a spy, for awhile, but was kept on board and then rewelcomed into the fold. At age 13, Ocelot went back to Japan with Starling and Mongoose, to visit his Jonin, who was on his death bed. There was a fight between Mikazi and his Ninja agaist Ocelot, Starling and Mongoose. During the skirmish, the Jonin bestowed the title to Ocelot, along with all the knowledge via an Oni (ghost) that was the spirit of all Jonin that came before. Mikazi was sent into a fury. Ocelot quickly stopped the raving Mikazi and set Daimyo to take control of the clan until Ocelot returned. Ocelot was kidnapped by Trick Rabbit and held for several months as a sex slave. She was absolutely in love with Ocelot. She go him hooked on drugs and her pheremone powers just to keep him subdued. Spellbinder finally found him and brought him home. Trick Rabbit got away. in 1985, Ocelot would take a leave of absence from Vanguard and go on a crime spree with his new friend Corsair. The would rob and loot Europe and the middle east. Corsair would end up stealing about 5 million dollars in gold from Ocelot which would end the spree. Ocelot invested 75% of the ill gotten gains to stop the sex trade and to victims of sex crimes. The rest of the money would set him up for life. MORE TO COME